


Hurt is Easy/Comfort is Hard

by Narroch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narroch/pseuds/Narroch
Summary: Gon chases Hisoka down after their Heaven’s Arena match, intending to finish their fight. But Hisoka’s coarse compromise down a back alley may end up doing more damage. The fallout tests Gon and Killua’s friendship in strange and unexpected ways.





	Hurt is Easy/Comfort is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> As the title implies this is a hurt/comfort fic but not so straight forward. This chapter is mostly hurt, so if you're looking for a sweet ending it isn't here. We'll get there eventually, but we gotta get through this first. 
> 
> I wrote this over a year ago, been tinkering with it on and off mostly as a side project to get inspiration flowing. 
> 
> Hisoka is like, super gross in this.

“That referee was out of line!” Gon fumed to himself as he stormed down the hallway out of Heaven’s Arena. 

Landing that single bone-cracking punch and returning the debt he owed Hisoka, reclaiming his pride, had been the most exhilarating moment of his life so far. He’d wanted to finish it, take the fight all the way to the end no matter what, even when he knew the odds were stacked towering against him. But then, out of nowhere, an intrusive buzzer snatched away the battle’s resolution. Gon lost to technicalities and a ref going soft. 

He was angry at himself for not being fast enough, strong enough, to get Hisoka in time. But mostly he aimed his temper at the referee for getting in the way and ending their fight prematurely. Then to top it off Hisoka sneering down on him, telling him he wouldn’t fight him there again. 

Gon slammed his fist into the wall as he walked, leaving a sizeable crater and a haoling web of cracks. He wasn’t satisfied, he hadn’t given it his all, not yet. 

If Hisoka wouldn’t fight him in Heaven’s Arena, he would just have to wait for him to leave and continue their fight without the regulations of the ring. Gon smiled to himself with a renewed battle-giddy look and began to sprint down through the exit. He never enjoyed being in the spotlight so much during the spectator fights. It would be better like this, no one to get in the way, no one to stop them.  

Gon engaged his Zetsu and darted through the crowd, careful to avoid Killua who was in the hall waiting for him. Even with a thick Zetsu cloak, Gon thought he saw Killua turn his head after him as he darted past, but Gon brushed it off as coincidence when his friend didn’t follow. 

* * *

Spotting Hisoka exiting Heaven’s Arena, Gon used Zetsu to follow him outside and then carefully tail him down several city blocks. Hisoka walked slowly and smoothly, no Nen or aura rippling about him whatsoever. If anything, Gon thought he seemed relaxed.

They continued to walk for several minutes, Hisoka cut a nonchalant path through throngs of people while Gon darted from lee to shadow, intently focused on his target. As the crowds began to thin out around them, Gon's path became more straightforward and he dared to get closer. He didn't notice when they entered a new district, a decidedly seedier one at that. Neon lights and broken glass became common, the air filled with sewer fumes and smoke. People became scarce and those who remained shifted about on the periphery.

Gon trotted only a few paces back when Hisoka turned sharp into an alley. Gon grinned and made his move, wanting to catch Hisoka unawares. He jumped around the corner only to find empty alleyway yawning back at him.

Tilting his head Gon straightened up, confused by Hisoka’s vanishing act. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled awake, the first sign of danger. He shook his head quickly, trying to rinse off the feeling and rationalize the situation. His Zetsu was intact and, as his eyes adjusted to the dim alley, he could see a turn between two narrow buildings only a few yards down, there was nothing to worry about. Gon took a deep breath before creeping down the alley and leaping around the corner.

Hisoka stood there, already turned to face him with a sardonic smirk.

Gon yelped, dropped his Zetsu cloak and nearly fell over but recovered quickly enough, masking his surprise with indignation.

“H-Hisoka! What are you doing in a suspicious alleyway like this?” Gon asked, his voice higher pitched than normal.

“I’m a suspicious person,” Hisoka’s smile stretched wider, clearly enjoying Gon's surprise. He took a breath.

“Actually, I’m an adult going to do adult things. I think the question really is: what’s a little boy like you doing here following me?”

“I want to finish our fight!” Gon shouted, feeling some of his original mettle return once he worked through the initial fluster.

“Oh?” Hisoka’s smile didn't flicker, though his eyes narrowed, grew hard and steely. He eyed the boy in front of him, his wide low stance, fists balled up in front of him, crouched and ready to charge in. The youthful ambition, the fierce irrational drive, the deep well of potential and the cute way he bared his little fangs at him - it all made him hard with battle lust. But he couldn’t risk it, there would be no stopping himself if they went at it without the structure of a ring, he was still buzzing on edge from their battle earlier.

“Our fight was already settled in the arena. I’m giving you a chance, Gon. Leave now,” Hisoka commanded, voice low and even his smile faded. It was so hard not to rip into him…

“I’m not going anywhere! That ref cheated me out of our fight and I’m going to finish it now!” Gon yelled, dashing forward and leaping from the top of a garbage can, jump-kicking off a wall to come directly down on Hisoka’s head with a spinning axe kick.

Hisoka sidestepped, making Gon miss by inches. But instead of letting him land and play it out normally, the violence in him demanded satisfaction for the direct challenge, the unexpected thrill of breaking such a willing opponent. He cocked his fist back and slammed Gon in the side as he fell past him, reinforcing the blow with Nen and an innate, homicidal darkness. Gon hurtled across the short gap, slamming into the wall with an explosive impact.

Hisoka couldn’t stop himself, he knew it might be fatal, but his body was already moving on its own. Before Gon had a chance to slide down the wall, Hisoka followed up by darting forward and  sinking a fist deep in his solar plexus, pinning him against the bricks where he’d landed.

Gon’s body rippled around the blow, spit and blood flying from his mouth, his eyes faded out as his world sucked inward on the pain, unable to respond as he couldn’t breathe, diaphragm seizing against the ruinous blow, folding into a pile as his limbs went limp. Gon could only writhe on the ground, trying to gasp little beseeching pants for air, tiny strangled squeaks only a winded boy in pain could make. His stomach heaved, flattened and jostled by the blow, and he hurled up bitter bile even as he still struggled to breathe, whole body convulsing around the agony and hyperstimulation.

Hisoka stared down, wide-eyed, grinning, fists trembling as he clenched and unclenched his fingers. They were itching, his palms were itching madly for blood and his whole body was electrified and alive and humming for murder. He was already hard, dick filling the moment he felt Gon’s Nen flare behind him.

The only thing stopping him was the wasted potential, plucking the unripe fruit before its prime. He knew he would regret it later, even if it would feel so good to rip the boy up, rinse through his blood and fight him into a pulp. Ultimately it would be unsatisfying to do it like this - here in an alleyway after a single one-two combo that devastated the child.

What a waste…

Hisoka took a full minute to regain control of himself, making sure he wouldn’t twitch and accidentally decapitate the boy. It was so tempting…

Below him, Gon was recovering as well. He at least had the life-saving sense to use Nen around his core when Hisoka landed the blow. If he hadn’t, he’d already be splattered against the wall. Instead he was just stunned, taking a long time to sit up and finally get a bruised breath in. He leaned against the wall and spat red between his bent legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, completely unaware of the seething turmoil in the man towering over him.

The unaware naivety settled it. Hisoka’s dick throbbed at the thought, totally agreeable to the compromise. Besides, it wouldn’t kill the boy, but it would be violent enough to satisfy anyway. Hisoka grinned and a terrible, chartreuse-colored Nen leaked out. He lifted a single foot, catching Gon’s chin gently with the toe of his curled boot, tilting his head up to take it in.

Gon’s eyes, which had been scrunched with pain, opened wide as he saw the menacing Nen, unsavory and ill-intent on full billowy display.

“Now you get a taste of losing in the real world. No exam rules, no referee or timeouts. Just me taking what I want because you’re too weak to stop me,” Hisoka murmured, eyes narrowing as his smile elongated further. The look on Gon's face...

Dropping his foot and bending at the waist, Hisoka leaned down to snag Gon by the neck, pulling him up against the wall. Gon grabbed his forearm with both hands, pushing at him and digging his nails in but mostly trying to lift some of his bodyweight off the noose-like grip around his throat. A rapid pulse tickled against Hisoka’s fingers and he tightened and groaned in anticipation, feeling it flutter and strain as Gon went lightheaded. Gon blinked, then refocused and glared. Muted by the hand around his tiny neck but still able to scowl and contrast beautifully against the red staining his teeth.

Absorbed in the task of watching blood dilute over enamel, Hisoka didn't notice Gon's twisting. Gon managed to swing his leg around to hit Hisoka in the face with the ball of his foot, a brief flash of pain that was strong enough to knock him back but nowhere near enough to make him let go; if anything the feisty retaliation only fueled Hisoka. Gon was simply too small, light and easy to toss around. He made up for it by being wiry, tenacious, creative in the face of danger.  Once he was off the wall, he curled his body up to wind his feet back for a second punishing kick to Hisoka’s face.

Even as they were still reeling back, Hisoka was ready for it. Gon snapped his feet out and Hisoka just leaned back, letting the boots shoot past his face. He snagged a Bungee Gum around one of Gon’s legs and regained his balance at the same time, using the momentum to swing around and rush and slam the boy up against the wall on the other side. Hisoka’s sticky Nen circled Gon’s knee and kept the limb folded in place, attached to the wall with the flick of his finger, pressing his hips in to keep the rest of Gon pinned with a low, delighted murmur.

It all happened in an instant.

Gon squeaked indignantly, angrily complaining something about fighting fair, still completely unaware of just what Hisoka was sparing him from. Just what he had in store for him instead. Hisoka smoothly interrupted the whining with a pulse of Nen aura and accompanying clench around Gon’s neck. His sharp fingernail drew blood even without the help of Nen. Gon winced and choked and struggled, a multifaceted sight Hisoka never tired watching.

“Gon, my dear precious Gon. I’m only doing this for your own good,” Hisoka murmured slyly, already appreciating the new direction he’d chosen. His dick pulsed in anticipation, lengthening down his thigh which he pressed against Gon’s open legs, pushing them wider apart and pinning his free leg to the wall as well. Gon squeaked again, surprised and distracted by the hard length pressed against the crease of his thighs, long and heavy and completely unexpected.

“H-Hisoka! W-w-what is that, why are you…? ”

Hisoka used the distraction to capture Gon’s other leg in his sticky Nen and bend it up against the wall to match his left. Gum encircled Gon’s bent knee, sticking his thighs up and against the walls, spreading him open while bending him nearly in half. Hisoka groaned in approval seeing how flexible and supple he was even when restrained. Little boys were the best…

Gon still gripped his forearm, now clawing at it with a panicked energy, finally, rightfully terrified by his situation. Hisoka enjoyed the small, ineffective scratches, the tiny trenches his nails dug, the last pitiful resistance his prey could offer. Bungee Gum oozed from his palm, slithering and thickening around Gon’s neck until with a final hard shove he was rammed against the wall and crushed there. Gon gasped and coughed, able to breathe better with the Nen collar than Hisoka’s overpowering grip.

Hisoka decided not to bind his arms. While it would be satisfying to take him completely trussed up, he was curious to see what the boy would do with that small, benign freedom.

Hisoka shifted his hand down so it pressed flat against Gon’s chest, giving him an opportunity to breathe, to speak. He coughed and just took a moment to catch his breath, swallowing and trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Hisoka… What are you doing?”

“You still don’t know?” Hisoka smiled, full well knowing Gon’s lack of experience. Savoring the realization. The slow reveal of just how deeply his depravity could delve.

With his free hand, Hisoka made a simple Nen blade and leaned close, humming as he sliced Gon’s shirt open in a wavy cut, trailing through his belt and even through his shorts, flicking downward to finish with a flourish. The boy gasped.

“Wait, Hisoka, what’re you -- I don’t -- my clothes!” Gon sputtered, leaving off Hisoka’s forearm to clutch protectively at his shorts, tucking his elbows in to keep his shirt in place. It left him wide open and Hisoka easily lifted his knife hand to slip it in-between fabric and flesh, opening Gon’s shirt like he was drawing apart a curtain. He couldn’t get it completely off but he could snap the material down over Gon’s shoulders, baring his upper half.

Hisoka moaned again at the revealed body, the youthful muscles and chest, whipcord strong over a delicate, still-developing ossature - his fingers rubbed over all of the exposed dips and planes, along the ribs and circling nipples recklessly. He rubbed his hard on in a heavy gyration between Gon’s legs, pressing against the soft crease there, the friction of fabric and satisfying gasp of realization as Gon finally,  _ finally _ , seemed to understand what was happening.

He let go of his shorts to push at Hisoka, try and hold him back, gain some space between them. It made Hisoka laugh as he slipped his hands down to finish ripping Gon’s shorts completely off in a sudden, violent heave. The tear of fabric was loud, the chafe of the cloth being forcibly removed. But there were no windows, no lights. A blind alley in a bad part of town, predatory Nen spilling out from between the weeping brick walls. No one would come near enough to hear and Hisoka knew that.

“Hisoka, stop it! This isn’t right!” Gon gasped out, unconsciously lowering his voice as his nakedness was revealed. Trying to hide from it.

Hisoka laughed, cold, taunting.

“If you still believe in right and wrong, it just means you haven’t lived long enough yet to learn. In this world there’s only strong and weak. I’m going to show you, and you’re going to understand it before we’re done,” Hisoka growled out, feeling half-mad himself, thinking of all the different ways to show him.

Hisoka pumped his hips against Gon’s spread legs with increasing pressure, held up only by the tenacious Bungee Gum around his legs and neck, Hisoka’s heavy persistent weight and his sharp roving hands. He dragged his talon-nails across Gon’s exposed flesh, edged with the finest layer of Nen, they left thin beading lines of blood, slicing just deep enough to break the surface.

Gon squirmed and sighed beautifully under his nails, soft little moans of fear, indignation, hisses that could have been the start of his name, could have just been his fingers dipping deeper than necessary. The thin, skating lines beaded up and spilled over, making crazed claret ladders from the blood, dribbling down his front and sides, staining the remains of his white underwear.

Hisoka removed those with a slow, anticipatory tenderness. They were a white surrender flag of defeat, spoils and prizes for the winner. Hisoka made sure to shred them into little strips, making it impossible for Gon to redress afterward.

Revealing his boyish dick brought a vibrant red to Gon’s face - frustrated, humiliated tears sprouting as he tried to cover himself. Hisoka fluidly switched target from cloth to small, straying hands the second the last scrap of white was wrenched from Gon’s ass. He was seriously doing Gon a true favor by doing only this. Still humming and pulling Gon’s hands back by the wrist, Hisoka had to stop himself from laughing when he heard soft, distressed mutterings.

“Hisoka… Stop it, my privates…”

Privates. What a lovely, simple thought. That what was between his legs was his alone, no one else’s for the plucking. Hisoka couldn’t help but chuckle at the naivete and, without taking his eyes off Gon’s face, he knelt and slurped the boy’s small soft bits into his mouth whole, sucking and massaging with his tongue for a moment before it slithered out to slide around Gon’s undeveloped sac, fishing that too into his mouth. It was endearing how everything fit inside so neatly, even as Gon gasped and squirmed over him, quickly growing hard. Hisoka pulled back with a heavy swipe of his tongue up the underside. The little cock sprung upright, trembling and beading up with clear precum. It hadn’t taken much stimulation to turn him on and Hisoka licked his lips when he saw the head of Gon’s cock still sheathed in baby soft foreskin.

He moaned loudly, leaning back to rub his own thick cock for a few moments over his pants before swooping back down, tongue extended.

“Let me help you, poor thing,” Hisoka murmured, letting his tongue drag and circle and prod at the very tip of Gon’s cock.

“N-no, Hisoka I don’t need help, leave it alone, it feels weird-  _ ah _ !”

Hisoka delicately wended his tongue under the velvety soft skin, felt it stretch and pull and slide down over the crown, slick and hypersensitive beneath. Using two fingers, Hisoka slowly pumped the rigid little dick betwixt them with persistent up and down motion, pulling a bit harder on the skin with each stroke, tongue circling faster on the tip, easing the foreskin down and open and away until finally the revealed head popped out, red and tender and over stimulated.

Gon, Hisoka belatedly noticed, was twitching and trembling, making lilting nonsensical noises, hips jerking and trying to get away while his hands were clamped tightly in his hair, tugging with considerable, painful force. Hisoka slurped off Gon’s dick loudly, smiled as if being magnanimous.

“Gon, did you know hair-pulling is a kink of mine?” Hisoka asked, a definite huskiness to his voice. Gon let go immediately and Hisoka’s smile widened. As if doing that was going to change anything. He took pity on Gon’s cock and left it alone to twitch, sinking further on his knees and burrowing his face into the cleft of Gon’s ass instead. He nuzzled deeper and drew huge savoring breaths, tongue wriggling further down the crack to lap at the puckered circle of muscle.

“Gon, the smell of our fight is still on you. I can taste how sweaty and dirty it made you. Oh, Gon…”

Hisoka speared his tongue inside, twisting and rolling it in and out. The motion was a bit sudden and painful, but wet and breathed upon and ultimately helpful. Hisoka’s tongue could move in unique, unabashed ways and he loved feeling Gon’s pulse clenched around it, taste his flavor.

Gon let out an alluring cry, his young voice producing a rising, trembling falsetto torn between pain and unexpected pleasure. The wavering note hit Hisoka right in the dick and he felt himself swell in anticipation, drove his tongue in deeper, faster; wanting him to be ready, already. Gon continued to cry out and Hisoka couldn’t take it any longer.

“I know, I don’t want to wait either Gon. Let’s move on then,” Hisoka murmured as he leaned back. He whipped his hard dick out and molded Bungee Gum around it in an unusual shape. Ascending rubber balls of energy, increasing in size from a pea-shaped sphere on the tip, bubbling down all the way to his cock, extending it like stacked rubber balls, the last bulbous sphere of Nen encompassing the actual head of Hisoka’s rosy dick.

Gon didn’t have time to comprehend the strange shape and instead only reacted with pure instinct and nerves when Hisoka swooped over him, lined up and pressed the small, sharp point home against his still virgin-tight ass. The tip fit inside easily enough, though even that small breach made Gon’s eye widen in horror, made his breath fly upward and catch like he was being jerked on his own fishing line. A shamed blush bloomed like a clump of primrose across his small cheeks, wild splotchy red colors. So innocent, his reaction made Hisoka certain he was a virgin and he groaned in pleasure at the depravity of taking it.

Hisoka pressed forward and another, slightly thicker, ball of Gum popped inside. Gon flailed frantically against the Bungee holding his legs.

“Wait, wait Hisoka! This isn’t fair, this isn’t fighting…”

“No Gon, you’re right, we’re not fighting. We’re fucking. Or, about to be...”

The next sphere slid in and Gon felt it not just as an unwelcome, alien sensation, now it also truly stung. Hisoka grinned, enjoying the wincing expression as much as the feeling of his Nen dissolving inside Gon. The spheres didn’t hold their shape long once nestled inside, Hisoka mused to himself as he pressed a fourth one in, actually using some force to make it budge. They were only for training purposes.

Gon, it seemed, didn’t appreciate the concern. He shrieked and thrashed as Hisoka tried to lean forward and shove the next increment in, difficult to do with the boy hammering against his chest with trembling fists. Hisoka smiled and tipped Gon’s face up. Looked closely. Gon still wasn’t crying, though hot, angry tears glimmered ripe and ready to fall in his eyes.

“Hisoka, please, stop it. How can I fight back if I’m tied up? Don’t you want to finish our fight?” Gon ask plaintively, desperate for any excuse to end it. Knowing he wouldn’t be in any condition for combat after this, but he couldn’t think of anything else to tempt Hisoka with.

It wasn’t enough, not yet. Hisoka thumb caught Gon’s lower lip, tugging it down as his fist cradled the boy’s chin.

“I do want to finish it,” Hisoka rasped.

It only took a moment of hesitation for Gon to open up, thinking this was a merciful gesture. Hisoka took full advantage of it, shooting and expanding a wad of Bungee Gum directly in Gon’s mouth. His eyes widened in shock and he shouted around the energy as it expanded and solidified into a thick rubber ball cutting his voice off and holding his jaw wide. Hisoka, in the meantime, shoved the next thicker sphere in, now only one bump away from his actual cock.

The Nen dissolved inside Gon’s body once again and his fists melted opened as well, just hands held in front of him trembling and clutching at the air as Hisoka worked him open, sliding the last ball in and out and in and out, stretching his hole to its girth. It would have been easier if Gon would cling on, but he seemed to resist the impulse, arching his chest to pull his hips away, using the heels of his palm to push gingerly against Hisoka’s stomach, silently pleading with him to back away, to give him leverage to rip it out.  

Chuckling lowly, Hisoka rocked his hips forward through Gon’s pitiful resistance; feeling how the muscle stretched and resisted and accommodated so quickly to his Nen. Gon’s voice battered against the bit, he felt the vibrations against his energy there, felt the boy squirming though there was nowhere to go, they were pressed so close together. Cocooned inside the final sheath of Nen, his cock sat patiently outside Gon’s body. Thick and hard and wet with sweat and precum, Hisoka had waited long enough. He’d been patient as a sage, all things considered.

Knowing Gon wouldn’t be able to appreciate the impressive patience displayed up to that point, Hisoka didn’t trouble himself to warn him, simply slammed in with one heave, finally letting the tip of his dick stab inside, unintentionally sliding in a few inches from the force of it.

Gon panicked from the sudden stretch and deeper penetration, and started trying to claw his way up Hisoka’s chest and front, as if he could crawl out of the Bungee Gum holding him, or the cock impaling him. He couldn’t move of course, with only his hands free, but he still batted and scratched and pawed annoyingly at Hisoka, looking up, straight up past him, eyes wide and washed out with his pupils reduced to mere pinpoints of pain. As Hisoka began to slide in and out, the Nen around his cock dissolved completely and suddenly he felt the hot wet vice of Gon’s ass directly on his dick. Hisoka moaned in relief, leaning forward and letting another couple inches slide in. Breathed in the scent of Gon’s fear-sweat.

“Oh, Gon, you’re so amazing… Do you even know what we’re doing?” Hisoka groaned at him, letting himself go and moaning aloud the perverted sounds he usually constrained to his head.

Gon shuddered, let his hands be captured, pulled apart, laced with Hisoka’s long, blood-edged ones and pressed on either side of his head against the wall. Neck, legs, and now arms firmly pinned, Hisoka ground the rest of the way home. The last two inches of length seemed to move things inside the boy, his whole body leapt and writhed and Hisoka just let the scream reverberate through him, let his body curl uninhibited around the smaller one he invaded, let his teeth clamp on the edge of his ear and take it down in one vicious snap, blood on his tongue, muffled screams in his ear, Gon’s strength pushing ineffectual against his grip, his cock now pumping in and out with surprising ease.

Once their hips met, Hisoka felt there was no problem with picking up a rhythm that suited him. It hurt at first he knew, but once you got to the base it was typically fine. Plus he’d taken such care, gone so slowly before ramming his prick in. Gon was strong, an Enhancer type even, and Hisoka felt no shame or fear in slamming hard into him, growling with each thrust.

He alternated between slow, deep, siphoning motions, letting his hips languidly sink in and out with a tidal smoothness that straddled a border between lazy and caring, before the internal music changed, his eyes gleamed, and Hisoka began pounding in deep, staying there and rutting, frantic, hard, depraved for a few seconds up to a few minutes. His stamina for both was enough.

Slow, fast, slow fast. Quiet, loud, quiet, loud. Hard, soft, hard, soft. Hisoka’s perverted mutterings during the interstitial moments. The cycle went on. Gon felt himself giving way to it, anticipating it. His body set to auto as his mind retreated for safety.

Through it all, Gon looked up.

Eventually Hisoka noticed Gon was crying, though they were still, silent tears, the overflow of a blank dissociated trauma stare. His first thought was,  _ finally.  _ Then he noticed it wasn’t just a glance or a prolonged gaze, no plea to the heaven he knew. He slowed, stilled, and took him in. Comprehension blinked on as steadily as Gon blinked at his tears, swallowed snot back around his gag.

“Where are you Gon?” Hisoka asked in his deep vibrato voice. Gon flinched before gulping and steadfastly looking up. Past Hisoka, past the splattered walls, further, higher, until his eyes fastened on the towering Heaven’s Arena that held court even in this alley. Gon focused, counted, and estimated to find his and Killua’s shared suite.

_ Killua _

His breathing slowed and Hisoka felt what he knew Gon had been on the edge of the entire time. A useless and deadening cloak of Zetsu enshrouded the boy, wreathing Hisoka’s hips, hands, chest, thighs, any body part in contact with him felt deadened, numbed out. It was only a side effect of being in direct contact with a repelling Zetsu; a harmonious one would envelope both the user and anyone touching them. Hisoka supposed he couldn’t blame Gon for taking the more hostile version of this submissive state, but, with all things considered, it dampened his mood quite badly.

“Gon, stop trying to hide. Look, I’m inside you right now. I can’t feel this but I know you can.” Hisoka jostled his hips, made Gon’s frame bounce. Gon stubbornly refused to look down, though the Zetsu faded a touch. Hisoka knew what the problem was.

“Here, look.” Hisoka grabbed Gon’s head roughly, tangling his sharp nails in and let them scrape hard against Gon’s scalp. Some novel pain tended to break Zetsu. Just as he thought, the cloak faded and suddenly he could feel his cock again, feel Gon’s hip’s splayed open against the wall, his mouth wet and stopped up, legs pressed harshly against the Gum barrier. Hisoka started his erratic rhythm again, face contorting in a fearful, animalistic mask of pounding sensation, somehow angry and joyful at once.

Hisoka didn’t let go of Gon’s hair. He dragged his dark head down closer, made those shell-shocked eyes drink in what he’d tried to distance himself from.

“Don’t you feel me in you Gon? Look at the way my cock fits inside you, how you take on my shape so well. I’m pounding it into you. Did you know you could do this? Did you know you could feel this way?”

Again, those deep, languid, pleasing pulses. Hips pulling him up and down gently, carefully, but unbearably deep and fully nonetheless. Gon’s eyes focused on the movement corresponding with the distanced pain firing off and jolted as he realized all over again what was happening. Hisoka smiled as he heard the gurgling scream, felt the vibration of futile struggle.

With one hand he held Gon’s head down, forcing him to witness, with his other he pulled the boy’s green boot from one, then both feet. He’d started humming a buoyant, unnamed waltz at some point.

Gon cried steadily now. This time, when Hisoka took up his snarling, frantic rutting pace, he snapped onto the largest toe on Gon‘s right foot, sucking and biting onto it as fiercely as he rammed him against the wall. He slathered his tongue and teeth and lips across more of the squirming digits, humming appreciatively against them as they clutched his mouth in synch with his thrusts.

He tasted like boy; sweat and funk and uncertain, malleable orientation. It was a beautiful flavor. Hisoka pressed deep and just pulsed there for a second, sucking and moaning around Gon’s wet toes.

Gon whimpered, squirmed and tried to stop himself from responding to the strange sensation.  Hisoka’s tongue and suction felt like it was somehow attached to his own junk, despite him knowing full well he was currently, disgustingly, sucking around his toes. It didn’t make sense, not with a penis bouncing up and down in his butt and his toes in a clown’s mouth, but some combination of neurons were firing off in a novel way and Gon began whining with every exhale, mouth biting uselessly at the bit, nose flaring and rushing with the sound, arms shoving and struggling back against Hisoka’s lax guard. He could feel his privates changing again, heat pooling and pulsing; he wanted Hisoka to notice everything else,  _ anything  _ else, but that.

“Oh no, I know it’s difficult. But you’re going to satisfy me before you go squirting off, Gon.”

Of course he noticed. Hisoka grabbed a firm hold of his small, hard dick, gripping it entirely in one hand as his hips continued to pummel Gon. He penetrated in a smooth and easy motion, his whole length and girth sliding in and out like an oiled piston. He smelt blood on the air. He grinned, slammed his hips a little harder and felt Gon clamp down and twitch in his palm in response.

Hisoka supposed it was fair to give the boy a hand, all things considered.

“I guess I’ll spoil you then, since you’re so easy,” Hisoka rocked into Gon steadily, pumped his cock in firm fast strokes, his entire hand large enough to easily encompass the entire boyish length. Gon panted feebly, strained away and again, Hisoka grabbed his skull and turned his head down, forcing him to watch as his hand blurred with motion, still plowing into his ass, tongue greasing into Gon’s ear, amplifying the sound of sliding.

Gon came quickly once the attentive cruelty was unleashed. He jerked and gave a strangled sob through the gag as he ejaculated and Hisoka made certain it aimed directly at his own downward-turned face. Gon didn’t seem to notice, still panting and whimpering as he struggled through the complex sensation just dragged out of him. Hisoka took his handful of Gon’s hair and lifted his head, pulling a single manicured finger through the jizz covering his quivering lips, still stretched open wide around Hisoka’s Nen gag.

Hisoka smiled, tilted his head and murmured to the still orgasmic-dazed boy.

“My turn.”

The rest of the scene was a blur of pain and blood and the erratic thrusting that Hisoka preferred. He came in a few minutes of undisturbed murmuring, pulling Gon up and forming the Nen in his mouth into a loop so that he could sloppily kiss the boy, forcing his tongue down into his mouth, tasting traces of blood, the faint tang of vomit.

Gon trembled, tried to babble something through the half-gag, ended up drooling instead. Hisoka noticed but couldn’t be bothered by the terrible state he was in, too invested in his own hedonistic pursuits.

Without pulling out, and even with his contribution of cum, he already knew it was delusional to think the boy somehow got wetter all the sudden in the middle. His hands told a different story when they dipped down and came back with bloody fingerpads. Hisoka knew it hurt. Felt something like a twang of remorse. Perhaps he’d overdone it. 

He took the muzzle off Gon and reabsorbed the Nen, folded him up and carried him down like a precious, fragile, parcel trying to cover him from the rain. It was just a maneuver to keep his quickly regrowing cock from slipping out. 

Gon began to struggle, eyes growing wide as he was laid on the ground, felt Hisoka swell inside him.

“No, please, Hisoka you can’t-” Gon squeaked, voice creaky from screaming through a gag.

“Yes, I can,” Hisoka murmured gruffly in return. He started a second round there rutting on the wet pavement, enjoying the new angle, hiking one of Gon’s legs up, wrapping his hand over one of the boy’s thin wrists. Not that he needed it to hold him down anymore, he just enjoyed the sight.

As the rhythm began to slide Gon across the ground, with the scritching of broken glass rasping beneath his exposed shoulder blades, something within him seemed to break which had been barely constrained from the beginning. Stomach hitching, throat dampening, his mind gripped a few words like fevered pebbles and cast them over and over before his tormentor, hoping for a reprieve. An instinctual plea for mercy. Gon didn’t hold back his tears as he mumbled in a way that showed his young age.

“Hisoka, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts... Hisoka - it hurts, please- it hurts -” The words trickled out ceaseless, aimless.

Hisoka heard it, recognized the child-like regression, and rather than address it, he slapped a broad hand over Gon’s mouth to silence the shattered plea, shoving his head to the side as he did it.

“Shhh, Gon, it’s OK. You’re doing great…” Hisoka murmured, still pretending the praise meant anything, pointedly ignoring the hot tears spilling over his knuckles and the snot slicking his finger. As if praising Gon took away from what he was feeling. He should have left the gag in, for both their sakes.

After that, neither of them said anything, neither looked. Hisoka just strove for a point in front of him, Gon alternated between whimpers and complete blank silence. It took Hisoka longer to cum the second time and by the end of it Gon didn’t seem to notice, he was too out of it. This time Hisoka didn’t force him to reckon with what was going on between his legs. Just let him lie there entirely limp and far away.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Hisoka pulled out from Gon entirely and let his cum spatter over the boy’s stomach with a drawn out groan.

“Ohhh, Gon~!” Hisoka panted and sat back on his heels, closed his eyes and lingered in the feeling, battle lust successfully quelled and redirected.

Despite being entirely free and unhindered, Gon didn’t move, just breathed and blinked and was docile, as if still waiting for it to be over. Hisoka sighed when he saw him, the amount of blood, the shadow of a handprint around his neck, blue-black bruising his side from the initial attack. It was bad certainly, but still could have been much worse. He wondered if it would be a comfort for Gon to hear that or not...

Hisoka stood, cleaned and adjusted himself before surveying the alley. He didn’t want to leave the dissociated boy toy lying about for just anyone else to find, not with the blood still dripping from between his legs. So he snagged Gon’s wrist and dragged him over next to a garbage can, propping him against the wall there and tossing the tatters of his green vest over him. Hisoka balled up the rest of the shredded clothing in order to leave an obvious trail to those who knew what to look for.

“Well then, Gon. It’s been fun,” Hisoka said, leaning over the boy again, patting his cheek patronizingly. “If you feel the need to get back at me, I’d be happy to fight you somewhere else.” Hisoka said, laying out the bait. Gon just shrunk down further into his curled up ball, refusing to meet Hisoka’s gaze, refusing to respond to the challenge.

“Maybe after some time then… Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be waiting,” Hioska said, finally satiated. He straightened and leapt up the wall, jump kicking to the rooftop of the next building over.

Hisoka was gone and back in less than a minute, leaving a trail of fabric scraps to the alley where Gon still lie. He perched on the rooftop to watch, waiting to see who picked up the trail. Only a few minutes later, Hisoka saw a frantic Killua with a strip of green pantleg clutched in his hand, merely a block away from Gon.

Hisoka smiled and turned to walk away, leaping easily to the next rooftop. He knew what that reunion would look like. He nearly felt compelled to follow Killua and see the moment of discovery. But after a moment of consideration, Hisoka felt instead more drawn to hearing the resulting ripples that would surround this event.

How would this be passed on? How would Killua, and by extension, his family see this violation? What would the Association do? What would individuals unknown do? How would Gon shift and morph from this?

The whole game was fun, fascinating, and fickle. His favorite kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hisoka's views on sex are very messed up, he's an unreliable narrator so yeah. Don't take him seriously. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
